


In which wonwoo is the horny one; meanie

by forboo



Series: seventeen ship shots [12]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Making Out, The seokshua is minor, he needs to get dicked down, meanie, uhhh wonwoo is a horny lil shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 17:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forboo/pseuds/forboo
Summary: kim mingyu discovers his feelings and jeon wonwoo discovers mingyu-or mingyu and wonwoo are childhood friends and mingyu never realises when he falls for wonwoo and wonwoo never realised that his attraction was anything more than physical.





	In which wonwoo is the horny one; meanie

**Author's Note:**

> to switch it up i wrote wonwoo as the insatiable one :) ff writers can come for me.
> 
> (also why does everyone write mingyu like some kinda sex driven animal, homeboy got feelings too)
> 
> warnings: this is def teen and up so uh yeah. (should this be tagged as underage? like they don't do anything properly sexual until they're both 18+. and besides i wrote them as horny teenagers, tell me they weren't horny teenagers.)  
> -

 

 

**april 6, 2005**

wonwoo and mingyu meet when mingyu over-excitedly bumps into wonwoo as he's running to the pool. wonwoo groans instantly as his butt meets the concrete under their feet. mingyu's also fallen, limbs sprawled across the ground uncomfortably.

"oh my gosh!" mingyu had yelled as he found his way back to his feet despite the open wound on his elbow and the wobble in his little legs, "are you okay?!"

wonwoo looks up as he sits, shifting awkwardly, cracking his neck to the side a bit, "i'm okay. you shouldn't run by the pool"

it's all wonwoo says, wonwoo always only said what he deemed necessary.

"you're bleeding!" mingyu practically screeches and wonwoo's ears feel like they're about to fall off but before he can respond the smaller boy is pulling him up from the ground, "my mommy has a first aid kit! and she has magical kisses but that's a secret, she can help you"

wonwoo wants to laugh a little, he only has a little scrape on his ankle, it's barely something you can cover with a plaster, and mingyu's elbow is basically showing bone but he doesn't notice. or maybe he does. wonwoo doesn't know exactly.

mingyu is persistent and oddly strong for a little boy, wonwoo lets himself be dragged by the stranger even though he ought to know better.

"i'm mingyu by the way! born in 1997, today's my birthday actually!" mingyu says brightly, still looking forward as he stomps his feet in the direction of a group of adults.

"i'm wonwoo. 1996" he says simply, mingyu turns.

"ah! really, i thought you'd be younger than me" a disappointed sigh leaves his lips, "whatever, you're the hyung you should be looking after me"

wonwoo doesn't really know what to say to that.

so, he replies, "you're bleeding too"

mingyu looks at his arm, "it's a lot more than me" wonwoo pushes, taking his wrist from mingyu's grip and holding onto his wrist instead.

"where's your mother?" wonwoo asks,

"what about you?" is the first thing mingyu says back, brown eyes deep with worry. too much worry for an 8-year-old.

wonwoo's taken back, mingyu's lost a lot of blood is already and he even seems to be becoming a little light headed but he's still concerned about wonwoo, a stranger who he could have just ignored and run past.

"i'll be okay, look" wonwoo licks his thumb and wipes at his little scar, the blood disappearing and the scrape looking barely present again, "all better"

mingyu frowns, "can i do that too?"

wonwoo resists the urge to roll his eyes, "no mingyu-ah, yours is a lot bigger, your mom needs to help"

mingyu nods, he wobbles a little again, the only reason he's not fallen by now is probably the amount of adrenaline keeping him on his feet. he sticks a chubby little finger in the direction of a tall lady wearing a pink sundress, she's talking to someone else, wonwoo doesn't know who and he frankly doesn't care.

so wonwoo walks mingyu over to his mother who, upon seeing her son bleeding out faster than you can say happy birthday, immediately runs over and takes her son into her arms.

"yah mingyu! what happened?" she asks. her voice is loud, much like mingyus. wonwoo stays quiet.

"i was running and bumped into wonwoo hyung, he's hurt too, on his ankle! mommy please make sure he's okay" mingyu pleads, fisting his mother's dress in his hands.

"wonwoo?" she looks over to the other little boy, who's presence went over her head a moment ago.

"that would be me, i'm okay, just a scrape on my ankle, i think he's a little more serious. my mother is a doctor, i could go get her if you want"

mingyu's mother looks confused at the overly calm 9-year-old who's currently holding onto one of mingyu's hands (upon mingyu's request) but agrees, "go get her then, we'll wait here okay?"

wonwoo nods and walks off quickly.

wonwoo shouldn't care this much, this is a boy who has a completely competent mother, why's he offering help? they're okay by themselves. wonwoo doesn't really know. but he does it anyways, he tells his mom about the little boy with the open gash and she rushes to help.

mingyu has to go to the er. he needs a couple stitches, wonwoo goes with. he, once again, doesn't really know why. he also doesn't know why he holds mingyu's hand the whole drive there or why he lets mingyu squeeze his hand when he gets an injection or even why he agrees to hang out with mingyu again.

but something about how mingyu mumbles, "best birthday ever" under his breath makes wonwoo's mind clear for a moment.

**may 7 2013**

mingyu's tongue darts out of his mouth as he licks his lips. they're really dry, they're always dry in winter. it's a combination of bad habit and inability to maintain a lip balm for more than 3 days

"mingyu" wonwoo sighs, "i told you not to do that"

mingyu smiles sheepishly, burying his face into his scarf in shame, "sorry, couldn't help it"

"here" wonwoo hands mingyu his favourite vanilla chapstick, "put some on before your lips split"

mingyu accepts the tube, like he always does, and applies a generous amount to his lips.

"thank you hyung"

wonwoo nods curtly before placing the chapstick back into his pocket.

they walk a bit longer, it's far too early and mingyu hates walking to school but wonwoo's company, albeit it is practically silent, makes the winter a little less cold.

"why are you fidgeting?" wonwoo asks, not even looking at mingyu.

"i forgot my gloves again, my hands are kinda cold" mingyu admits quietly, cursing his mom for buying a coat with practically no proper pockets.

"here" wonwoo extends a gloved hand in mingyu's direction,

mingyu stares at it for a moment, "can i?"

"i did offer didn't i?" wonwoo replies, shaking his hand a little.

mingyu accepts, successfully slotting his fingers in between wonwoos. wonwoo has smaller hands but his fingers are thin, and they're spaced perfectly for mingyu to fit his in between the gaps. wonwoo stuffs their joined hands into his pocket, pulling mingyu closer.

"we're almost there but i don't want you losing feeling in your hand. you've got a test first period."

mingyu grins and tightens his grip on wonwoo's hand momentarily, "and i'm going to ace it because i had the best tutor"

wonwoo chuckles softly, "yeah", mingyu watches him as he uses his free hand to take out the chapstick again, he pops the lid with his fingers and the applies a good amount to his lips. wonwoo's lips are never dry. mingyu watches as the chapstick makes wonwoo's lips shine a little bit. his lips were on that chapstick and that chapstick was on wonwoos lips so really, if you really think about it, his lips were on wonwoos.

he'd expect himself to scowl or grimace at the thought, but he doesn't. mingyu doesn't know why.

**17 november 2014**

"have you ever kissed anyone?" mingyu asks suddenly, as his fingers flick over the video game controls.

"yeah, why?" wonwoo says back, little to no emotion in his voice.

"oh"

"oh?" wonwoo humors, mingyu gets shot.

"why'd you never tell me?" mingyu has to ask, even if it's stupid. besides, he's always asking stupid questions.

"didn't think you'd care" wonwoo shrugs, killing another troop, "besides you've kissed plenty of girls"

mingyu stays quiet at that, trying to hide behind a trashcan in the game. he doesn't succeed.

"yah mingyu why so quiet" wonwoo questions laughingly, eyes trained on the screen. his glasses are slipping. mingyu doesn't know why he notices.

"of course, i care, you're my best friend." a beat "who have you kissed?

wonwoo pauses the game, sliding his controller away and pushing his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose properly. "a couple people"

"like who" mingyu presses, he doesn't even know why he wants to know so badly.

"junnie hyung" wonwoo states, resting on palms, "and this freshman, seungkwan, he was tryna make this other kid jealous though. and minkyung, and minkyung's sister. on separate occasions by the way, like im not that heartless"

"you're not heartless" mingyu states dumbly "even in the slightest"

wonwoo rolls his eyes, "c'mon then, who have you kissed?"

mingyu retreats within himself a little, "uh"

wonwoo stares at him uncomfortably. it's not the staring that's uncomfortable but rather the fact that mingyu knows that wonwoo can see right through him.

wonwoo blinks at him "you've not kissed anyone have you?"

mingyu doesn't respond at first, god it's embarrassing, he's 17 and a freaking kissing virgin, but this is wonwoo, who always makes mingyu feel safe.

"i've never been presented with the opportunity"

"bull" wonwoo practically shouts, "half the girls in our year would get on their knees for you if you smiled at them and asked in your pretty little voice"

"i don't" mingyu pauses, "i don't want to kiss a girl"

wonwoo blinks at him again.

"or have her at my knees for that matter!" mingyu adds on, he feels hot under wonwoo's gaze, it's not judgmental but he can't read it and he doesn't know what to make of that"

"and i don't want my first time to be with some random person who's probably going to up and leave me. and, most importantly, i kind of don't want to kiss anyone in case i, you know," mingyu flushes red, "suck"

wonwoo laughs again, he gets up and grabs a drink from the mini fridge, "you won't suck"

"you never know!" mingyu sighs, "i don't even know what i'm supposed to do"

"it's mainly instinct mingyu, and besides you could always just let the other person take the lead" wonwoo shrugs, tipping some of the drink into his mouth.

"instinct my ass, i'd probably freeze and make them stop wanting to kiss me, and what if i stick my tongue into their mouth when they're not into it" mingyu rambles on some more random kissing related questions, not entirely to get answers but rather to get relief.

wonwoo stares at him as he sips at his cola, almost as if he's reading mingyu, trying to figure out what's happening in his mind. mingyu doesn't even know what's happening in his mind. eventually, wonwoo shakes his head, placing his cola down before walking back to mingyu who's still on the couch.

they look at each other for a moment, mingyu's erratic heartbeat pulsing in his ears confuses him, why's he feeling like this?

and oh boy, wonwoo certainly doesn't help the erratic heartbeat.

wonwoo sighs and flashes mingyu a quick smirk before grabbing mingyu's shoulders and sitting down on his lap, successfully straddling mingyu's thighs.

"just go with it yeah?" wonwoo says his eyes shine with comfort, he gives mingyu enough time to push away but he doesn't so, wonwoo leans in and catches mingyu's lips with his own.

mingyu's heartbeat is at an all-time high as he feels his skin burn under wonwoo's fingers. it feels like he's going to pass out, oh god.

"i said go with it, you're frozen," wonwoo says when he pulls back, mingyu just nods and lets wonwoo kiss him again. it's so good, so so good. no wonder wonwoo has kissed so many people, if that's what kissing feels like, mingyu'd want to kiss forever.

wonwoo's moving his mouth against mingyus so mingyu tries his best to copy it. it's warm and comforting and wonwoo's lips taste like cherry cola and artificial vanilla chapstick but it's the best thing mingyu's ever felt before.

wonwoo grows sloppier, his mouth is open against mingyus and mingyu does the same and almost fucking cries when wonwoo nips at his bottom lip with his teeth. where wonwoo learned how to do this is a mystery to mingyu but god, he is loving it.

wonwoo pulls back for a moment, breathing heavily as he rests his forehead against mingyu's "don't be so still, you're allowed to touch the person you're kissing. you're allowed to touch _me_ "

mingyu leans forward first this time to bring himself closer to wonwoo as the elder presses himself flush against mingyu's chest. mingyu kisses back with more confidence this time, starting to get the hang of this, he takes a chance and puts his hands on wonwoo's waist, holding him in place, his fingers playing with the stupid metallica t-shirt, twiddling it between his nails. but the last thing he expects is to feel wonwoo's warm hands tapping onto his before grabbing his wrists and leading mingyu's hands down his body and placing them on his ass. mingyu can't help but press his fingers into the flesh under them, even though wonwoo's sweatpants lie between his hands and wonwoo's ass, it still feels all too real. _too real_ , mingyu's kinda afraid he's about to pop a boner but he never wants this to end. wonwoo gasps into mingyu's mouth and can't stop himself from letting his head roll back as he breathes out heavily.

they separate completely and wonwoo gets off mingyu. he wipes his glasses clean and picks up his controller again.

"see, you didn't suck"

**16 january 2015**

seungkwan loved getting wet. and for some reason decided to throw a pool party with at least 30 people. now if anything, wonwoo should be thanking seungkwan, homeboy just made wonwoo's chances of getting some a lot easier. (can you blame him, somethings been throwing him off his streak and he's been going through a dry patch okay)

the pool party immediately sparks memories for wonwoo, of how he met his crackhead of a best friend and how mingyu got those stitches in his elbow. of course, they're not entirely pleasant memories but wonwoo loves any memory of kim mingyu. (other than the time mingyu accidentally swallowed wonwoos fish, that was scarring)

pool parties also bring a whole lot of new, erm, discoveries for wonwoo. of course, he and mingyu are best friends but it's not like they change around each other all the time (and mingyu, the tease, always turns around) so it was new information to wonwoo that mingyu had become particularly, well, buff. if that's the right word. jihoon-hyung is a lot bigger in the arms than he used to be but mingyu's got a torso that you could wash clothes on and wonwoo can't help but let his mind wander for a moment. call him perverted but anyone with proper eyes would have those thoughts about mingyu, even for just a moment.

mingyu doesn't slip his shirt off with ease though. it takes junhui, bless him, to spill sticky fruit juice on mingyu before he finally peels his shirt off and throws it at seungkwan who's in the pool. (seungkwan whines and yells at mingyu because "it's my birthday you whore") needless to say, a lot of comments were delivered about mingyus, very developed, body.

and of course, mingyu just had to slap jisoo's ass (jeonghan dared him, the bastard) and get chased by seokmin and of course he had to run right into wonwoo who was just trying to get some watermelon, and _of course_ mingyu just had to trip them and fall, pulling wonwoo with him.

"yah kim mingyu" wonwoo groans as he sits up, legs tangled with mingyu's "i told you not to run by the pool"

mingyu smiles sheepishly, like a little boy all over again and wonwoo loses himself momentarily.

"sorry hyung! are you okay?" mingyu's worried as ever as if wonwoo was made of glass and would break if you held him too hard.

"yeah kim, i'm fine, are you?"

"perfect" mingyu says as he stands, extending an arm to wonwoo to help him up. wonwoo accepts, he always does, and mingyu pulls him up with a whole lot more force than needed.

wonwoo's head bumps into mingyu's shoulder pretty hard and he places his hand on mingyu's stomach to brace for impact just before. mingyu's hand in return flies to wonwoo's waist to catch him.

"mingyu!"

"sorry!" mingyu whisper screams "i didn't know you were that light"

wonwoo shakes his head and his eyes land on his fingers which are sprawled across mingyu's abdomen, he swallows.

mingyu's skin is a lot tanner than wonwoos and his fingers contrast that of mingyu's body and he cant help but think about how prettily the colours match. his hypersensitivity kicks in and the feeling of mingyu's hand on his waist gives him flashbacks to that fateful night in wonwoo's basement when he helped mingyu, uh, practice his kissing skills. if you can really call it that. wonwoo stops himself before his fingers give in and start tracing around mingyu's body, he pulls away entirely and clears his throat.

"seokmin hyung still looks like he wants to bite you, just a warning"

**31 october 2016**

"has anyone seen mingyu?" wonwoo asks to his group of friends who are all seated in vernon's livingroom, having some stupid conversation about cocaine od despite the fact that none of them know dip shit about cocaine (except for maybe joshua)

"he and hao are coming together, not here yet though" jeonghan-hyung answers as he sips from his beer, jeonghan-hyung never drank beer before. wonwoo suspects, it has something to do with his new boyfriend. the one that seungcheol-hyung wants to strangle.

"wonwoo-yah! come do body shots!"

wonwoo spins around just to meet eyes with seungkwan who's holding a bottle of tequilla, he's the only person that could shout over the music booming through the house.

"depends! who am i licking the salt off?" wonwoo says back half joking half not.

it's not that wonwoo was desperate per se but he hadn't properly been with someone (romantically or emotionally) in almost a year and he wouldn't entirely mind making out with someone right now.

wonwoo doesn't end up doing any body shots, but he watches seungkwan lick across every part of hansol's body which is presented to him as some bystanders cheer. they're all drunk, he's drunk, to be honest, it's not the best recipe but wonwoo can't be bothered to care. wonwoo spots lee dongmin across the room, dongmin had just broken up with his girlfriend of three years and also sported an awfully pretty devil costume, then again, dongmin always looked pretty. and wonwoo could admit that, but there was something missing about his appearance something wonwoo wasn't able to put his finger on.

wonwoo cracks his knuckles and downs the rest of his vodka before placing the cup down, mentally figuring out a plan to get lee dongmin into one of hansol's spare rooms. just as wonwoo's mentally prepared himself enough (and has unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt for good measure) he hears some whistles and cheering from the living room and unfortunately today is one of those days in which wonwoo has to give in to his curiosity.

and boy _oh boy_ is he happy he did. because god knows, kim mingyu looks hot in the vampire fit.

mingyu and wonwoo had briefly discussed their outfits with each other, but mingyu and minghao had gotten particularly close and if it weren't for minghao's boyfriend, wonwoo would have suspected more than close. mingyu and minghao were the perfect match, on days that minghao didn't want to rip mingyu's head off that is. they suited each other well, physically and mentally and wonwoo was not jealous. not that anyone asked, just for the record. he was not jealous, there was nothing to be jealous of. (but he did miss the way mingyu used to call him nonu) so of course, mingyu discussed the outfit with minghao before he did with wonwoo, which is fine. wonwoo barely really put the effort in himself, he came as discount yet sexy pirate, kinda, honestly, he just threw some stuff together. to be perfectly honest, he was hoping that by the end of the night clothing wouldn't exactly matter. mingyu always put more effort in with this type of stuff.

nevertheless, looking at him now, wonwoo's kinda happy he wasn't warned about the costume, it makes its impact a lot bigger on his heart (and nether regions). mingyu's wearing a white shirt, half tucked into his skinny jeans, the top, two maybe three, buttons are undone. he's got a kinda stupid looking cape on and his sleeves are rolled up to his elbows. he's got some makeup on, minghao probably did it, and his canines have never fit an outfit this well. his hair styled up, and perfectly so, the black works wonders with his outfit. and last but definitely not least, he's got on some heavy-duty boots and a couple of expensive looking chains on his trousers. but it was awfully stupid of wonwoo to assume that mingyu would show up looking anything but perfect.

wonwoo observes for a moment, lee dongmin long forgotten, he looks for the shine in mingyu's eyes and the way that he's chatting with seungcheol. mingyu's different, his whole presence is different. wonwoo doesn't know what it is, or maybe if he's just drunk off his ass (and in denial about being in love with his best friend) but kim mingyu has never before looked this absolutely beautiful.

wonwoo wants to walk over, he yearns to walk over. but jung eunbi beats him too it. mingyu's eyes sparkle even more. wonwoo doesn't interrupt.

his eyes go back to where dongmin stood earlier, and alas, he's gone, wonwoo doesn't know why he isn't all that sad. well if all else fails, head to the dance floor. at least that's what jeonghan always taught wonwoo. so, he does, he grabs a shot of tequilla from seungkwan's hand and licks the salt off of the random girl who is standing there's collarbone and then walks to where the dancing is happening. there's a lot more people here than wonwoo thought there would be but as people say, there are plenty of fish in the sea.

he dances with some girl, not too close, just close enough to make eye contact. wonwoo was expecting the dicking of his life tonight but girls are always fun. they dance for like three songs and wonwoo thinks that the eye fucking has established enough of a relationship, he thinks, but then he feels. to be more specific, he feels a hand on his waist and someone's chest (male, he suspects, guessing by the amount dominance in the movement and the height) against his back.

"nonu"

oh, _that_ voice.

wonwoo's knees stutter for a moment but the hand (now on his hip) keeps him in place. he makes eyes at the girl in front of him and she scatters walking off to some other guy.

"mingyu" wonwoo says back, hand on top of mingyu's.

"no need to be so formal" mingyu leans down to his ear "baby"

wonwoo swallows deeply as mingyu starts to rock their bodies to the music slightly, "what happened to eunbi"

"i told you"

a beat

"i don't want to kiss a girl"

wonwoo doesn't know what exactly to make of that other than fucking go for it. so, he ignores his better judgement, he ignores the part of his mind telling him not to fuck up his relationship with mingyu, that tells him not to do this, and he turns around to pull mingyus ridiculously handsome face down to his and he kisses him.

mingyu moans into his mouth, mumbling out a little "finally" as his other hand also grips onto wonwoo's hips and pulls him closer as their mouths move against each other as they did once before. wonwoo has tried kissing other people since mingyu but nothing compares to him, even though mingyu was inexperienced and it was all so new, wonwoo's never felt as good kissing someone as he did that night with mingyu, as he does now with mingyu.

so wonwoo, to stick with routine (of course) grabs mingyu's hands and places them on his ass. mingyu gropes him, properly, he's not the shy 17-year-old he once was. he's a man now (well he's 19 but okay) his hands are stronger and rougher, he's got some stubble on his chin and he smells like expensive cologne. wonwoo drinks it all up, it's almost too much for him. almost.

"nonu" mingyu says as he pulls back from wonwoo's lips, "i missed you, i missed this, i've wanted you for so long nonu"

"well you have me now" wonwoo breathes back, eyes heavy and voice deep, "what are you gonna do about it?"

mingyu growls (growls!!) into wonwoo's ear and drags his mouth down wonwoo's throat, "whatever you want me to baby"

wonwoo shivers and swallows heavily, "hansol's got a spare room on the top floor, he said i could have it if i need it."

"hm" mingyu hums "does he have a basement?"

**1 november 2016**

mingyu wakes up first, he always does. but this time it's different. this isn't his bed, his room, or his boyfriend.

wonwoo looks ethereal as ever. he always does, every moment of every day. even when he's angry, when he wants to rip mingyu's face off, even when he's sad and his tears fall down his face like crystals, but especially when he's happy, beaming like a little boy, eyes squinting with contentment.

but mingyu thinks that this is the most beautiful wonwoo has ever been. he's got his face pressed against mingyu's neck, breathing steady as his arm lays over mingyu's side. wonwoo's legs are laying over mingyus and his hair looks like a right mess, a perfect mess. his eyelashes flutter against his face and his nose twitches from time to time. mingyu wants to kiss his nose. and his cheeks and his everything. one by one, he wants to tell wonwoo every part of him that he loves.

wonwoo stirs and mingyu shuts his eyes, relaxing his body and pretending to be asleep. mingyu assumes that wonwoo's fallen back asleep, that is, until he feels feather-light kisses being pressed against his throat and collarbones.

"gyu~" he mumbles against his neck, "wake up"

mingyu opens his eyes and peers down at wonwoo who pulls back and smiles at him, "good morning"

mingyu smiles, "good morning"

they're quiet for a moment, mingyu plays with wonwoos hair a bit, trying to ease his rushing mind and wonwoo just zones out for a bit. eyes going dull.

"i-"mingyu sighs "i don't regret it"

wonwoo looks up to him and raises an eyebrow, "what?"

mingyu bites his lip, "i mean, i didn't want it to happen like that you know, i have a feeling i was rough and probably way too kinky last night. i wanted it to be perfect you know, i wanted our first time to be about love and passion and, and i wanted us to be sober"

wonwoo stays quiet, pulling his lips into a thin line.

"i remember some of it, not all, i can't lie, but, but i don't regret it. i would do it again in any lifetime"

mingyu once again gets no reaction from wonwoo and opens his mouth to speak again, to mumble out an apology, to say that it's okay if wonwoo doesn't feel the same, but he can't because wonwoo's kissing him.

wonwoo holds his cheeks in his dainty hands and presses his lips innocently against mingyu's. it's not too long, no tongue or biting or anything, just a pure kiss.

"mingyu i love you"

mingyu inhales,

"no, fuck that, i'm in love with you. i have been forever, but i haven't kissed anyone the way i did that night in my basement before. i've never felt that much in a kiss before, and last night, okay yeah, we weren't the best versions of ourselves, but i don't regret it either" wonwoo finishes, placing another soft, long kiss to the side of mingyu's mouth.

"i'm in love with you too" mingyu exhales and smiles prettily, "i think, no i know, i always have been, ever since you started lending me lip balm and holding my hand. i've loved you forever, and i can't imagine not loving you forever more."

wonwoo smiles. all eyes closed and nose scrunched and mingyu returns it as they giggle to each other. wonwoo's never felt more at home, and mingyu, well mingyu's never felt more clarity.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll write a pt2 if people want it, I really wanted to explore their feelings a lot more but yeah this was already 4k words so I stopped.


End file.
